Raising Nah
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: The war is over, and baby Nah is born. With the help of future Nah, Tiki and Nowi raise their daughter. Tiki/Nowi, lots of fluff. Chrom/M!Avatar stars in one part.(First Tiki/Nowi story :3)
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Cherry here! I LAY CLAIM TO THE FIRST TIKI AND NOWI STORY! HOORAY! IT IS MINE. I adore this pairing. Just reading their Harvest Scramble conversations makes me smile and squeal with happiness.

Summary: The war is over, and baby Nah is born. With the help of future Nah, Tiki and Nowi raise their daughter. Tiki/Nowi, lots of fluff. Chrom/M!Avatar stars in one part.

Things to know: Nowi, Tiki, and future Nah (and now little Nah) all live in a little house away from villages in a field-like place.

**Note**: Sages: name for M! Avatar.

. . . . .

"She's a healthy baby Nah!" Nowi laughed, cradling Nah in her arms. The grown-up Nah smiled at little her. Tiki played with Nah's green hair lovingly. "We'll make sure little Nah here has the best childhood." Tiki promised, looking at the little manakete.

"I'm so tiny as a baby..." Nah remarked as her baby 'sister' wrapped her little hand around Nah's index finger and gave a little smile. "Hopefully I'm not a little nightmare to put to bed!"

. . . . .

Nowi fell back on the bed making a soft 'thud' noise fill the air, then her laughter. "Taking care of a child is so hard! But, really fun!" Tiki smiled at her wife, pulling the ribbon out of her hair, causing it to fall out of its ponytail. Nowi sat up, and pressed her lips to Tiki's. Tiki wrapped her arms around Nowi, and they pulled apart from their kiss. Tiki kissed the top of Nowi's head, and she fell back onto the pillows, pulling Nowi with her.

Tiki proceeded to cuddle her lover, and ran her fingers through the other manakete's long hair. Nowi let out a happy giggle, and snuggled into the arms of her wife.

. . . . .

"Open up!" Nah smiled, holding a spoon of food to little Nah's mouth, who gladly opened to accept her food. Tiki was sitting at the counter, using her arms as a pillow as she napped. Nowi yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Little Nah had kept the manakete's up most of the night, so Nah had volunteered to take care of her sister for the day.

Little Nah yawned at the same time Nowi did, causing Nah to laugh. "Is it time for your nap already?" Tiki moved slightly in her sleep, and mumbled something about stars*, which made Nowi smile.

"Look at all of you!" Nah laughed. "I think its time for _everybody's_ nap."

. . . . .

"M-mommy!" Nowi gasped and stared at Nah, before letting out a cry of joy. "Tiki! Nah! Baby Nah said her first word! It was Mommy!" Tiki rushed into the room, and little Nah let out another cry of, "Mommy!" Tiki gave a happy smile.

"Wow! Nah, you said your first word." Nah said, smiling at the little girl. "I'm so proud!" "Look how fast she seems to be growing up." Tiki said with a smile.

. . . . .

Nah walked into the living room and found Nowi and little Nah asleep on the floor, toys covering the floor around them. Tiki walked in, and shook her head with an amused smile. "Look how tired they got from playing. Nowi used to play hours and hours of hide-and-seek without getting tired. Children are energy consuming, I assume."

Tiki walked over and picked up her wife bridal-style, and turned to Nah. "Do you mind getting little you, dear?" Tiki asked. Nah scooped up little Nah. "No problem, mother! I'll take her to bed." "And I will do the same with Nowi."

. . . .

"Mothers! It's time to get up!" Nah cried, sitting on their bed on her knees with a hair brush in hand. Tiki sat up, crossing her legs. Tiki rubbed her eyes, green hair flowing freely and messy from sleeping. Her hair ribbons and others sat at the edge of the bed. Nowi still lay peacefully, her usual outfit sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Tiki questioned as her daughter pulled the brush through Tiki's long hair, attempting to tame the wild green locks. "Did you forget? Today is the day Sages and Chrom are visiting with their daughters!" "Oh... right..." Tiki yawned.

"Wake up, both of you!"

. . . . .

"Come on! We've got to get the house ready for visitors." Nah exclaimed. Tiki and Nowi had gotten out of bed, and little Nah was still asleep. Nowi smiled brightly. "Hooray! I'm so glad their visiting today!" "As am I, love." Tiki said, smiling at her wife.

Most of the day consisted of Nowi, Nah, and Tiki picking up items, dusting, cleaning, and other types of household cleaning. When little Nah woke, Nah took care of her while their parents cleaned the house.

"Wow! We really did a ton!" Nowi laughed, looking at the clean house. Tiki wrapped her arms around Nowi and kissed her head. "I can't wait for Sages and Chrom to get here." Nowi told her wife, and Tiki nodded in agreement. "We have not seen them in a while."

Nah walked into the room, little Nah cradled in her arms. "Yay! You guys did a great job cleaning." Just as she finished speaking, the doorbell rang. Nowi took Tiki's hand. "Let's go welcome our friends!" Both walked towards the door, Nah following close behind them.

. . . . .

Huzzah~! I HAVE THE FIRST TIKI AND NOWI STORY! HA HA!

Next chapter will be up soon~! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Cherry here! If any of you have the time, look up Tiki and Nowi's conversations at 'Harvest of Bonds'! SO ADORABLE! I have every line of conversation written down in my journal. (Which took FOREVER! But SO worth it.) This chapter is about Sages and Chrom's visit, so they take up this one! But I can't help it. I LOVE Male Avatar and Chrom.

**I have a secret prodject planned! Only two people know so far, so all you get to know is it will be out soon! Hope to see you there~!**

Response to reviews:

Xenoblade: Thanks! Well, Naga gave birth to Tiki without a man, so Tiki should be able to do the same!

Axel's world: Thank you! Holy crap, right on! If Naga can do it, so can Tiki! Sadly, I don't have an excuse for Sages and Chrom. There, I just threw logic and game mechanics out the window.

avi17: Thanks! I thought the idea of Nah taking care of her little self was just adorable, and I'm glad somebody else thinks so as well!

. . . . .

Chrom, Sages, Future and little Morgan and Lucina stood at the door. Nowi threw her arms around both men. "Chrom! Sages! Great to see you again!" Lucina smiled at Tiki. "Hello, Lady Tiki." "Please, Lucina. Call me Tiki." Tiki giggled with a small smile. "Look at how you and Morgan have grown."

Little Lucina was the oldest, and could already walk. Morgan was still getting used to walking, according to Sages. So they didn't get confused, little Lucina was nicknamed 'Lucy' and little Morgan's nickname was still being decided. Morgan threw her arms around Tiki, then pulled away and looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Guess what!? I've been getting some memories back!" Morgan gushed.

"Thats great, Morgan." Tiki said, smiling. Nah came up behind Tiki with little Nah in her arms. "Nah! And Nah!" Morgan laughed, smiling at her friend. "Nice to see you again, Nah." Lucina greeted. "Hello Morgan, Lucina. It's nice to see you after, how long has it been? A year? Time really flies." Nah said, and little Nah let out a happy noise and reached for Lucina. Noticing this, Nah looked at Lucina.

"Would you like to hold her?"

. . . . .

Everyone made it inside, Lucina holding little Nah and Lucy and little Morgan walking around. Little Nah held onto one of Morgan's fingers as she played with the baby in her sister's arms.

"So, how have you been?" Tiki asked. "We've been great." Sages said, sitting down on the couch next to Chrom. "How's Lissa? And Owain?" Nowi asked, eager to learn how her friends were doing. They never really had the time to visit.

"My sister is doing great. Owain is a handful, as we've found out." Chrom chuckled. Sages intertwined his fingers with Chrom's, and leaned his head onto Chrom's shoulder. "Lucy and my little tactician aren't the best, either. Ever since Morgan's learned to walk, Lucy's been dragging the poor thing everywhere going adventuring." He let out a laugh. "It's quite adorable. Morgan doesn't mind, though. Their always adventuring!"

. . . . .

"Uwah~!" Little Morgan let out a little cry if joy when Nowi pulled out the gifts she had for the children of future and present children. Little Morgan's gift was a soft, cuddly plushie of a taguel, since future Morgan loved Yarne's fluffiness. Lucy's gift was a mini plush Falchion, just the right size for her. Tiki had worked hard to create the plush gifts, and the kids loved them.

Nowi pulled out a tactician book for Morgan, a very rare edition she and Sages had been searching for. Both Sages and Morgan wasted no time hugging the manakete, thanking her over and over again for finding the book. They then did the same to Tiki, who had helped in the search for the book. As 'The Voice of Naga', it would be easy to just have it handed to them, but they searched at markets and other places for a while before finding it.

Lucina was given her mask. When she saw it, Lucina gasped in shock. Tiki giggled. "I found the split remains, patched it up, cleaned it, and fixed it right up!" Lucina threw her arms around the manakete, and thanked her. "Look, Father!" Lucina cried, running to Chrom and Sages. "My mask. Doesn't this bring back memories?" Chrom smiled warmly, as did Sages. "It certainly does, 'Marth.'" Chrom laughed.

. . . . .

Everybody was seated on the couch, excpet the children who had run off somewhere. "Did we tell you?" Nowi asked, "Little Nah can already transform! She's the most adorable, tiny dragon." "We try to keep her from transforming, just in case." Tiki laughed.

Everybody laughed at the idea of a little dragon running around and causing problems.

. . . . .


End file.
